Days of Futures Past What Does That Mean It Kinda Sounds Sexy
by BlackJoker013
Summary: Allies,Partners,Friends more like brothers. Since their short time on Earth-16 Naruto and Kurama have already made history. These are some of the misadventures the two knuckle heads get themselves into. Pairing Naruto X Miss Martian warning this story contains pointless conversations.
1. Weird Science

Disclaimer I don't own any thing if I did Kurama would be voice by H. Jon Benjamin and Naruto by Johnny Yong Bosch using his Vash voice

**Washington dc July 4****th**

Cadmus labs not too long ago three young heroes enter the facility in order to investigate a possible arson as well as to prove to their mentors that they were no longer children.

That was at least an hour ago since then the afternoon sky had changed to black. No doubt a sign, that the evil Wizard Wotan was achieving his plot to block out the sun.

Our story begins with a boy well not a boy more like a teenager, ok he is a teenager being 16 and all. He stood at a respectable five feet and four inches. He had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie jacket over a black t shirt with the symbol of his home village on his chest stitched in orange, he had a pair of orange track pants and to complete his ensemble he wore the strangest pair of black sandals you'd ever see on a person, Well from here back home they were like the only brand his country had.

Naruto Uzumaki looked at the sign that stood near the building and back at the building again looking up he saw an open window obviously the best way of entering without the front door key. Naruto put his hands on his hips took a deep breath and turned around and walked away

"NARUTO" a loud voice said behind him Naruto turned his head with a frown on his face

"This is stupid I want to go see the fireworks not go into some weirdo building just so you can find some kid and eat him"

Kurama aka the nine tailed fox aka the Crimson Typhoon aka Sergeant Party time stood behind Naruto. About the size of a pony that rich parents rent for their children's birthday party's he glared back at Naruto his long pointy fennec fox like ears pointed straight up as his long nine tails swished back and forth beside him , showing his anxiety.

"I don't want to eat him fuck face I said I want to meet him"

"And you love meat ergo you want to eat him, ok let's go before animal controls brings you up on charges of conspiracy to eat small children dressed like bats."

"ahhhh" Kurama let out a frustrated breath "he doesn't dress like a bat he's supposed to be a robin"

"Yeah that makes scene"

"Shut up! And if I met him and make a good impression he'll introduce me to batman" Kurama held his claws together as if praying as his eyes sparkled in hope.

"pfff what's with you and your batman fetish"

Kurama had a tick mark on his head and angrily pointed at his blond friend

"What's with you and all those Wonder Woman posters in our house" Naruto didn't even bat and eye "because she's gorgeous and the first chance I get I'm asking her out for ramen"

"Yes I'm sure it's Wonder Woman's dream to go out with a funny looking, short kid like you"

"HEY I might be short in this world's standards and funny looking but I'm an excellent listener and attentive when it comes to foreplay so there! HA"

Kurama just shook his head "I want to meet batman cause I respect him he's one of the few human's I respect it goes my old man the Rikudou Sennin, Batman, and then your grudgingly"

Naruto lowered his brow "why am I last"

"I said grudgingly your lucky you're in my list at all now come on it's already night it might already be too late"

Naruto looked up the night sky "actually it's only three thirty in the afternoon the Wotang Clan blocked out the sun. I heard on the radio that the Justice league went to stop them but I don't think your precious batman and friends are up to the challenge"

"…..the Wotang clan?" Kurama asked

"Yes"

"The justice league are fighting Rza, Ghostface Killah, Masta Killa, that Wotang clan"

"Yeah?" Naruto replied

Kurama rubbed his fox like temples with his claw paws and let out a frustrated breath "are you sure you don't mean there fighting Wotan. The immortal Viking sorcerer who we beat up last month when he broke into the Library of Infinity and stole the Amulet of Aten from the Egyptian Wing?"

Naruto put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, making his fox face "why would that blue guy want to make it dark all the time"

"WHY WHOULD THE WOTANG CLAN WANT TO MAKE IT DARK ALL THE TIME!"

"24 hour def. jam" Naruto said without a doubt

Kurama honestly had no defense against that answer "so are you going to help me meat Robin, there by getting me one step closer to meeting Batman"

Naruto scratched his chin after all their adventures together and battles they fought this was the first time Kurama asked him for anything he owed him that much at least.

"all right but let's hurry this up I want to go home in time to watch the rest of the 24 hour twilight zone marathon."

Kurama nodded to his request and looked at the building trying to find the best way to enter the facility. "I think that open window is hour best bet don't you agree Naruto….Naruto?" Kurama turned around to see his blond friend was gone.

"Hey Kurama up here!" Kurama looked up at the window to see Naruto was already up there and in the building.

"Wait for me!" Kurama held out his paws toward the window as they stretched out and grasped the high open window. The second he did his arms started to snap back to their normal length pulling him up the building till he was able to leap right through the window.

When Kurama and Naruto where both inside they started looking around but saw nothing out of the ordinary just an empty office

"hu not what I was expecting" Naruto said as he looked around the cubicles

"What where you expecting" Kurama asked

"Do you know who Cadmus was?"

Kurama stopped and listen "I thought it was just a name like Smith or something"

Naruto opened a few desk drawers and talked while still looking around "he was a legendary hero from Greek mythology"

"Figures"

"What?" Naruto stooped looking and gave Kurama a look

"You're a total otaku with legendary heroes can't go a day without reading some story about a hero or heroine who stopped an army of zombies or defeated a giant monster from destroying the moon or something"

"May I finish motherfucker?"

Kurama shook his head "proceed oh great oracle"

"Well he was the one who brought his peoples alphabet to the ancient Greeks who adapted it into their language. So I'm thinking this Cadmus labs is actually some facility that's going to brain wash kids into doing their homework or something."

"…or something, that's stupid!"

"Oh yeah why else would a bunch of kid superheroes breaking into a lab"

"Well did Cadmus do anything else?"

Naruto saw a desk top computer that was on and approached it. "Well there was something about him sewing dragon's teeth into the earth but I thought the author might have been hitting the sacrificial wine"

Kurama tried to tell if Naruto was joking or not "why would he do that"

"Well it was a stressful time you got the Gods fighting the Titians and trogon horses attacking your home that get anybody to start hitting the booze."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT CADMUS YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto started typing on the keyboard. "oh don't know stopped reading after the teeth thing, oops it happened again" Kurama saw that the computer had caught on fire

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Kurama grabbed the desk top and ripped it from the desk ripping out a few wires along with it. He then throw the burning hardware out the open window.

"Why is it every time you use any type of computer it catches on fire!"

Naruto looked down the window to see the computer fall to the ground smashing all of its parts on the ground. And still on fire.

"Don't know, alright let's go down stairs there's nothing here"

Naruto left the window and looked down the hall to see an open elevator shaft. As he got close enough he looked down the open shaft and saw that it was a lot deeper than an elevator shaft for a three story building should be.

Kurama ran up to Naruto and looked down the shaft. He then looked above and saw that someone had stuck a grappling cable to the roof of the shaft and that the climbing cord was dangling down the shaft.

"All right were going down"

"The hell we are" Naruto back away from the shaft.

Kurama looked back at Naruto "why not?"  
"Because that elevator tunnel looks like it goes underground what if there Morlocks down there!"

"Marvel comic Morlocks, or H.G. wells Morlocks" Kurama said sarcastically

"H.G. Wells Morlocks" Naruto replied not catching the sass from his partner

Kurama angrily pointed into the empty shaft "Naruto quit being a pussy and go down the scary dark tunnel"

Naruto let out a breath got into a sprinters staring position and ran into the shaft and grapping onto the climbing cable dangling there while he secured his grip.

Kurama jumped into the shaft and shrank to the size of a house cat as he hung onto Naruto's back and climbed up his head and sat on top of it. Naruto looked down and slowly started to climb down the rope slowly as he could as to avoid rope burn. As they started their descend it look like it take a while to go down

"So Naruto what where you watching at three a.m. last night?"

"Philly Justice marathon" Naruto said

"Philly Justice?"

"Yeah it's this new legal drama starring Amy Poehler and Dylan McDermott"

"Oh I liked him on the Practice"

"Yeah that was a good show" Naruto agreed "hey; you ever notice that Dylan McDermott looks a lot like David Schwimmer"

"Who the hell is David Schwimmer" Kurama asked

"He played Ross on Friends" Naruto told him

"Oh, yeah those guys do look a lot alike, really alike"

"I know right McDermott could be like Schwimmer's evil twin or something because he's more muscular"

"Evil ross" Kurama added

"Exactly"

"You know who look kind of alike Susan Sarandon and Julianne Moore" Kurama said

"Yeah I know what you mean I always get them mixed up, wasn't Sarandon in that movie Stepmom with Sandra Bullock"

"No that was Julia Roberts" Kurama corrected

"Now talk about look alikes Roberts and Bullock could be sisters in something"

"Totally I could picture it now Roberts being the older sterner sister while Bullock the goofy younger one"

Naruto stopped climbing down the rope to move his eyes up and look at Kurama "Wouldn't make more sense to make Bullock the older one?" He asked the age old fox

"keep going down, wait why would that make more sense"

Naruto started climbing down again and answered "Because she's older then Roberts"

"S...seriously! Wow I never knew that Bullock looks way younger then Roberts"

"Don't tell her that" Naruto warned

"Please the day I meet Julia Roberts in real live is the day you actually mange to get into a functional relationship"

"Yea... Hey! I've had functional relationships"

"Let's face it kid, whenever you get close to someone you away end up breaking it off because of one tiny flaw in them"

"Oh looks like we reached the end of the rope"

"Hey don't try to make excuses Naruto we… oh shit we are at the end of the rope"

Naruto looked straight ahead to see that an elevator door had been opened on the sub level 26.

"Hey I think that robin kid and his buddies might have gone this way" Naruto said while pointing at the open door.

"Alright then swing across" Kurama replied

Naruto instead looked down "Yeah or we could go all the way down"

"There's no more rope dumb dumb how are going to ahaahahahah…." Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto let go of the rope and they both started pummeling down the elevator shaft all the way down.

**Sublevel 52 **

The entire level was more or less identical to a cave covered in what looked like some organic material an idiot would probably thing he was in a stomach or something. On this level several creatures known as Genomorph Elves where checking various equipment, and doing various security statues updates. Out of nowhere a security alarm went off one of the elves ran to a nearby terminal and saw someone activated the motion detectors in the elevator shaft. A nearby Genomorph Gnome read his brother's thoughts and broadcast his findings to the rest of the Elves. They all stopped what they were doing and ran up to the doors of the elevator shaft.

"What the fuck dude!" an angry voice said from the other side of the doors "warn a Bijū before you let go of the rope Buzz Lightyear!"

"All right you cry baby, jezz I was just trying to make your little quest more interesting. Just open the doors already" a second voice said sounding like a teenage male.

"No, this was your bright idea to take a detour you open it!"

The Genomorphs prepared to attack the second the doors opened.

"RASENGAN!" a second latter the doors blow open and shot right passed the Genomorphs who all ducked just in time for the doors to fly over them. As they got up and turned they saw that the perpetrator was indeed a young man.

Naruto exited out of the elevator shaft and surveyed the area. Kurama hopped off his back and grew back to his pony size.

"We are now in the belly of the beast" Kurama said as he saw that the whole level seemed to be covered in in what looked like pink organic material.

"Naruto" Kurama turned around and saw Naruto was hugging the walls groping them as he did. "I'd saw where more likely in the intestines of the beast".

Kurama looked back ahead and saw a group of well they were ether a group of mutated monkey people or the ugliest group of kids he'd ever seen. Naruto when he saw them well…..

"MORLOCKS! THERE FUCKING MORLOCKS DOWN HERE!"

Naruto tried to hide behind Kurama as best as he could the group of Genomorphs stopped looked at each other and shrugged at each other trying to guess what the boy was talking about.

"You said there'd be no Morlocks!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Kurama. Kurama could only give one of his many sighs of good grief at his retort.

"Ok one I never said there is or could be any Morlock, Mole People or another subterranean people down here an second you've been to the center of the Earth we both have remember?"

Naruto let go of one of Kurama's tail's he was gripping and looked to his side recovering lost memories of what happened four weeks ago "duh" he said as he smacked himself with his palm "we were in Skartaris like a month ago"

"Right and there were no Morlocks there, and where like only 52 levels down so those freaky looking things can't be Morlocks right? Wait what's wrong"

Naruto's face was still scrunched up in fear and worry "I told Jennifer I was going to call here when we got back home"

"Naruto focus!"

Naruto looked back at the fake Morlocks who were now getting ready to subdue them well good luck with that before any of them could react Naruto pulled a small black ball from his sleeve and throw it at the Genomorphs. As the ball hit the ground thick black smoke blanketed the area. When the smoke cleared the Genomorphs all saw that the boy and talking fox where gone. Panicking the lead Genomorph signaled his brothers to split up and capture them. All the Genomorph took off in various directions except for two who stealthily tip toed out of sight.

The two Genomorphs broke out into a run as soon as they turned a corner and proofed out of existence and in their place where Naruto and Kurama. As they turned another corner they saw the hall lead to a dead end. But Naruto didn't stop running.

"uh, Naruto"

"Yes Kurama"

"At this pace where going to run into the wall"

"then we get rid of the wall" while not even slowing down in the least bit Naruto held out his hand and concentrated until a familiar swirling blue orb appeared in his left hand. As they got right into the wall Naruto slammed his fist into it yelling "Rasengan!" as he did. The portion off the wall exploded and Naruto jumped into the hole followed shortly by Kurama.

**Project Kr. **

Dr. Amanda Spence had just finished running a finale diagnostic scan of the specimen designated Superboy. She filled the data on to her digital clip board and was just about to go give her data to her superior Dr. Desmond when a small rumble stopped her from opening the lab's door out of nowhere the wall opposite to her exploded. Out of instinct she shielded her eyes as it did. But remembered that the walls as well as every other corridor in sub level 52 where organic thus didn't leave any dust or smoke residue if they succumbed to impacted.

Naruto and Kurama got up from the floor and dusted them self's off out of habit. As they turned around the wall began repairing itself.

"It's like where in the stomach of the fire breathing toad or something."

"Yeah" Kurama agreed "expect I don't remember any toad that had something like that in its stomach"

Naruto turned around and saw that in the room was some sort of glass chamber or something. As he and his nine tailed friend walked around the chamber they saw that it contained a boy. Or rather a raven haired teenager in a one piece white outfit with the letter S on his chest. Naruto looked over to his side and saw that dr. Spence had been inching away toward the only door in the room. But when Naruto noticed her she panicked and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey lady" Amanda was terrified at what he was about to do.

"How long does this guy have left in the tanning bed, cause I want next" if this had been an anime this is the part where she'd face fault, that was not what she was expecting.

"Naruto that guy is wearing some weird full body leotard what's he tanning" Kurama stated

"Duh his face maybe he's afraid of getting Mira Loma"

"Nonmelanoma"

"What?"

"Mira Loma is a city in California, Nonmelanoma is skin cancer"

"Well whatever, so how much longer….." Naruto was interrupted by the lights in the room dimming down and the sound of the door opening. They both saw Dr Spence exiting out. But just as the doors were closing what looked like an oxygen tank was place between the sliding doors preventing them from closing.

Just then a red haired teenager in a red but mostly yellow outfit jumped into the room, followed by an even younger teen with black hair and a cape following. Both stood still the second they saw Naruto and Kurama.

"Ha Nice costumes what are you guy's supposed to be an Aquabat's tribute band or something." Naruto laughed he looked over to Kurama for a high five but found the red fox glaring at him "one of them is Robin isn't he"

Kid Flash and Robin traded glances at each other. Robin gave a sly smile "that's right who are you supposed to be time warner cable man" he said why pointing at the hidden leave symbol on Naruto's black shirt.

Naruto laughed at Robins zing

The sound of Aqualad entering the room and kicking the tank out of the way causing the doors the close got everyone's attention. He walked over to his friends but was surprised by the presence of a certain spiky haired hero and his giant but not that giant sized fox bud.

"Hey look now Simon Phoenix joined the party all we need now is Sylvester Stallone bursting in for this to be a real blowout." Again Naruto tried to get a high five but his lame joke got another cold shoulder.

Kurama on the other hand was stroking his muzzle while looking at the Atlantean "Hey kid you wouldn't happen to be from a place called Kumogakure would you"

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash jumped a little in surprise to hear the pony sized fox speaking to them "I… I am afraid not I am an Atlantean" Aqualad said cautiously.

'Thought so, you" Kurama pointed at Robin.

"Me" the young hero replied

"Yeah you, me and Sargent no laughs over here broke into this place so I could ask you a favor"

"ah yeah ask away…. talking fox guy"

"Can you introduce me to Batman I'm kind of a fan of his"

Robin was a little stun at that but was brought out of it by Kid Flash "dude the lock!"

"Oh right!" robin rushed over to the opening and closing mechanism for the door and locked it through his holocomputer.

Kid then turned his attention to Naruto "ok who are you and what the hell is that thing"

"Hey!" Kurama roared growling at the yellow speedster "Naruto might be annoying but he is not a thing, you stupid little half monkey"

KF steep back a little from the growling beast

"Easy there Cujo, have a churro" Naruto said as he pulled a foot long churro from his pants and tossed it over to Kurama who caught it in his teeth.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself while pulling out his hand for a hand shack. Kid Flash hesitated for a second before shaking it.

Naruto then let go and pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it over to Wally.

Looking at it, it seemed like and ordinary card except for the fact that the words written on it looked like it was written by girls hand writing

Aqualad looked over Kid Flash's shoulder and read it

"Grace Choi … 116-89.." he was interrupted from reading the rest as Naruto yanked the card from K.F.'s hand blushing lightly as he did "ah sorry not that one ah it's this one" Naruto said as he handed Wally another business card

"Naruto Uzumaki Adventuring Ninja and Notary Public for all Fifty Two Sates Including Alaska and Hawaii…are you serious?"

Naruto folded his arms at his statement "of course I'm serous Hawaii and Alaska need notaries too ya know."


	2. Sixteen Candles

"It was, Naruto was it not?"

"Yeah and you go by Aqualad right"

"Yes that is correct.."

"Say when you get older do you inherit the Aquaman title, or do pick another handle"

"To be honest I haven't given it much thought"

"oh oh oh how about Tempest do you like that it sounds badass"

"Actually the title Tempest is given to the best student at The Conservatory of Sorcery"

"con-serv-atory?"

"It is a school that teaches the art of Atlantean sorcery"

"Oh back home we had academy that taught us the basics of ninjutsu, or I guess what you'd call ninja magic"

"Ah guys"

Naruto and Aqualad stopped their conversation as a voice from the floor interrupted them. They both stopped and looked down.

"Look I like talking about fake impossible magic as much as the next guy, but if it's not too much trouble COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!"

When Kid Flash asked Naruto if he was serious about his business card, he wasn't talking about the seriousness of his Notary statues but more along the lines of his ninja one. Needless to say the moment he uttered the words "Ninja's don't wear orange track pants" through a short series of Naruto events the fastest boy alive ended up getting nut slapped, falling to the floor, and getting sat on by a blond haired demon who event though was a few inches shorter than him weight as much as the statue of liberty getting visited by the complete cast of the biggest losers before the weight loss.

Naruto who was still sitting on Kid Flash's back pressed a little more weight "are you going to question my Shinobi swagger"

"NO!" the yellow speedster wheezed out as loudly as he could.

"So what colors are appropriate for any ninja?"

"ANY COLOR THEY WANT!" with that said Naruto leaped of Kid **Flash** and helped him back on his feet.

"oh and Fyi there 50 states in the U.S. not 52" Kid said as he dusted himself off

"That you know off trust me there's 52"

Robin and Kurama who had stood mostly silent through the exchange finally broke their silence.

"gezz I'm just glad the red head didn't insult ramen" Kurama said quietly to Robin.

"Why would that upset Naruto…wait what would he have done differently?" the young hero asked.

"well number 1 it's his favorite food, and 2 as forgiving and patient Naruto is he would have thrown him off a bridge while he was tied to a Prius, I've seen him do it"

"omg why?"

"Naruto also hates Prius' "

Kid Flash messaged his left shoulder and moved it around "alright I hate to sound like a broken record, but before another ninja decide to sucker punch me"

Naruto flipped Kid Flash off

Kid Flash turned his attention toward Kurama "just what are you exactly"

Naruto walked over to Kurama and put his hand on top of his head ruffling his fur. "This is my buddy, Kurama aka the nine tailed demon fox"

Kurama shrugged off Naruto and shot him a glair "for the hundredth time It's not the nine tailed demon fox, it's just the nine tailed fox you idiot" Kurama looked toward K.F. "basically kid I'm a sentient mass of energy that was given the physical form of a fox. My father created my siblings and I from essence of an extra dimensional creature called the ten tailed beast that not only created the world me and Naruto are from but it also was the catalyst that gave Naruto and his ancestors their powers".

"…." The three heroes' had no response to that statement

Naruto couldn't help but wonder "what are you guys even doing down here did your sensei's send you guys on a mission or something?"

"No they broke in here by themselves to prove to the Justice League that their not children anymore" Kurama answered.

The trio where bewildered at the fox for knowing that. "I was spying on the Hall of Justice trying to get the nerve to talk to Batman…" Kurama answered their unasked question while looking down trying to hide his shame.

"ahahahah some great power fox monster you turned out to be" Naruto laughed at his oldest friend "you took on the hidden leave village and the Fourth Hokage no sweat, but you get all chocked up trying to introduce yourself to one guy ahahaha your so lame."

Kurama shot an angry look at Naruto. "Hey do you guys want to hear how Naruto's first mission he took to prove he was an adult went"

Naruto stopped laughing and went a little pale. "Ah come on Kurama, these guys don't want to hear about that"

Kid Flash's face lit up its payback time "You know what. I'd love to hear how Naruto's first real mission went"

"I ended up going to second base with a girl when I was supposed to be on lookout duty!" Naruto said quickly trying to save face.

Kid's face dropped "what's so bad about…"

"She was actually a guy" Kurama said

**On the other side of the door**

Guardian, Dr. Spence along with a few Genomorph Elves momentarily stopped trying to open the doors to Project Kr when they heard the sound of laughter erupting from within the room. They all looked at each other and shrugged trying to guess what could have possibly have been so funny… a lass of only they knew.

**Back in Project Kr**

Whatever level of mutual respect Naruto had was washed out the door as the other four occupants in the room where laughing on the floor.

"yeah, yeah laugh it up I still dated more girls then all of you guys combined" Naruto said his arms crossed in anger.

"th…that may be true" Robin tired saying while holding his sides "but why'd it take you up to second base to realize he was a guy"

"I was in the zone and started going into third…wait! wait! I didn't mean that!" to late

Naruto just added more fuel to the fire. Naruto but couldn't help but wonder what ever after life Haku was in he was probably looking down on them and laughing it up with his dead friends at Naruto's expense.

Kid Flash got up from the floor and walked over to a command panel. Funny set aside they still had work to do. He hit the dimer switch turning the lights on all the way. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all stopped laughing at what the rest of the room reveled.

"Oh that guy has been in that tanning bed for a while now" Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin gave Naruto a look of well I'd say disappointment in his intelligence.

"What?"

"Dude" Kid Said while pointing at the sleeping boy "what do you think that S on his chest stands for"

Naruto scratched the back of his head thinking long and hard until something clicked "oh my Glob!, that's not some guy in a tanning booth it all makes sense know, the Name Cadmus, the secret underground lab and now him!" he said pointing at the tank "someone IS building an army of Alphabet Men to force kids to do their homework"

Everyone fell over at that statement "WHAT!"

"You guys might not know this but Cadmus was a legendary warrior who brought the Phoenician alphabet to the Greek world. Now his disciples have built an army of alphabet men to force homework on the populace starting with the S MAN no doubt S for science, or sports, or dare I say **Super Science Sports!**"

"…..please tell me he's kidding"

"mmmmmm I wish he was" Kurama said

"Naruto I believe you are confused" Aqualad said

"That's putting it mildly" Kid Said

Aqualad ignored that and continued "I believe Cadmus is following the other parts of the Warriors legacy, about planting dragon's teeth into the earth to create a warrior race"

Naruto was about to respond but Aqualad cut him off "the word sewed is used instead of planted."

"But the S?"

"Dude that's Superman's logo, please tell me you know who Superman is?"

"Yeah I know who he is Banana pants" Naruto responded

Kurama looked above the tube and so the project symbol "big K little r, my chemistry's a little rusty but if I'm not mistaken that's the atomic symbol for Krypton."

"Clone?" Kid asked his friends

"Robin hack" Aqualad ordered, the youngest hero followed the command accessing the terminal through his hollow computer.

"Weapon designation Superboy" Robin read off his computer "a grown forced clone created in 16 weeks! Made from dna acquired from Superman"

"Stolen from Superman" Aqualad said folding his arms

"No way the big guy knows about this" Kid Flash said a little edgy at that thought of an army of Superman clones.

"You guys don't know that" Naruto said

They all hesitantly turned around and look at Naruto

"Think about it the guy can't exactly take a girl out and make the beast with two backs without you know tearing her in half beside you know there's that joke about him being as fast as a speeding built!" Naruto said without blinking or pausing for breath.

"His jizz is probably like an AK 47"

"Ok first off gross, second so what are you saying Superman gave his dna to Cadmus" Robin asked

"Maybe he wanted a side kick of his own, that's all I'm saying" Naruto said holding his hands up in defense

"If that is true then why would he want a fully mature one" Aqualad asked.

I don't know maybe so said sidekick doesn't go running off on his own to prove he's a man"

"Wait a minute" Robin scrolled down and read the rest of the info " he's wearing a solar suite designed to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7"

Kurama looked over to Robins screen and back at the tank seeing a group of three small creatures above Superboy.

"Robin, what are these creatures" the Fox asked

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathically force feeding him an education."

"mmmm I can guess what their teaching him, their making him into a slave" if there was one thing Kurama hated in existence more than anything it was freedom of choice being denied to any sentient creature.

"All right playtimes over I think it's time you contact your mentors" Kurama advised Aqualad and Robin nodded and tried their communicators, but no luck.

"Where in too deep" Robin said revering single wise

"Literally" Kid said

"I have an idea, but it'll take some time" Kurama said "Naruto I'll be right back and for the love of all things holy don't do anting stupid while I'm gone" Kurama put his hands to the rat seal and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Did he just ditch use" Kid asked

"No, just trust him he'll be back in the meantime" Naruto looked to Superboy and then back to the other hero's "how about we wake up the boy from Brazil, or rather….what's the opposite of Brazil, Canada?"

"I'm with spiky, not on the Canada part but about waking up Superboy."

"Agreed Robin" Aqualad asked

The junior detective was a step ahead of them "already on it". As Robin hit a few buttons a sound indicated the chamber had opened as it did open. Naruto saw that as the air from the chamber escaped as it opened he saw that the three Genomorph Gnomes' horns glowed briefly; did they just give Superboy a command?

As the other three waited for Superboy to awaken Aqualad couldn't help but smell smoke? He turned around and saw that Naruto had pulled a mid-sized round chocolate Birthday cake out of nowhere with an assortment of candles as Naruto got closer Aqualad read the words **"Happy Birth Day America" **written out in red white and blue frosting.

Kid and Robin turned around and saw the cake

"What?" Naruto said looking back and forth between them "it's Independence day before Kurama had me go down the rabbit hole to Wonderland I was planning on going to a Barbecue"

Superboy woke up flexing his finger and fixated his gaze upon those who awoke him from his slumber, three of them had turned around and where facing the forth one who was holding a cake.

Naruto who even tough was facing Superboy did notice him awake made the following statement "I don't know about you guys but all I had to eat today was like three gummy bears and a bottle of Sunny D so I'm going to eat most of the slices, or maybe not"

Before they knew it Superboy had leaped across from his tank toward Naruto intending on beating him down. The second he was in Naruto field of close range combat, Naruto without even looked straight at him throw the Birthday cake right into Superboy's face with such force the momentum reversed causing Superboy to fall back and knock him to the ground.

Kid Flash was shocked on how fast Naruto defended himself but what surprised him even more was how Naruto knocked back Superboy with a mere cake.

Naruto walked up to Superboy who groaned out in pain for your see an assortment of glowing green crystals sticking onto Superboy's Solar Suit had been the real reason for his K.O.

"It's just like dear old Granny Uzumaki always says the secret ingredient is in the Kryptonite, it'll knock them off their feet every time".

**A.N. Read and Review **

**oh and fyi I was thinking of changing the picture of this story to be Naruto's business card so ha**

**P.S. I apologize for spelling and grammar that is all **


	3. Pretty in Pink

Darkness

so this is what it feels like to pass out, it feels a lot like sleeping

Except, uhhhhh more painful.

Superboy gained conciseness before he opened his eyes he heard someone sipping?

Superboy opened his eyes and tried to get up. As his eyes adjusted to the room's lighting he saw he was no longer in his chamber but instead in the DNA extraction room.

Looking up he saw three of the four intruders strapped in containment pods unconscious. Getting up he saw the fourth who was the one who knocked him out with the cake sitting right next to him. With a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey Ben Riley, you decided to wake up" Naruto said casually while sipping some of his tea

Superboy didn't answer he just lunged right at Naruto, the thought of crushing the shinobi's skull between his fingers burning in his head.

Naruto didn't well….. do anything he sat there sipped his tea and the moment Superboy was a mere inches away from him; he disappeared in a swirl of leaves that materialized out of nowhere.

"Missed me" Superboy turned around and saw Naruto leaning against a computer console with one hand and sipping tea with the other.

He leaped at the Blond ninja with the full throttle of Kryptonian furry. Naruto side stepped the strike and the other and other. Superboy kept striking and Naruto kept dodging.

"Well that's a fine how do you do" Naruto said still dancing the side step "and after I gave you new clothes too"

Superboy stopped his attack and looked down at himself. He was wearing a pink short sleeved three buttoned collared shirt, a pair of khaki pants with an Armani belt attached to a belt buckle in the shape of the symbol of the house of El, and to complete the outfit a pair of brown Cole Haan Tucker Venetian loafers.

"how?…" Superboy said looking back at Naruto "how did I get in these clothes? And why are we in this room?."

"YOU CAN TALK!" Naruto said in surprise

Superboy set his angered gaze to deep fry "yes _I_ can" he stated in low fury

"It's not like I called you an it" Naruto thought

"Oh come on you knowing how to talk is kind of surprising" Naruto said earning an even more angered look from Superboy "honestly I thought they wouldn't have bothered or at least I thought you were going to speak in Portuguese"

"Portuguese?" the boy of steel asked

"That or whatever the hell the opposite of Brazil is because if Hitler is the opposite of Superman then Brazil is the opposite of….. duh! America you're not the boy from Brazil you're the boy from America"

"…..you have ten seconds to answer me or I'll peal the flesh from your bones" Superboy said narrowing his eyes in furry.

"Peal the flesh from my bones? Ha that's what my ex- girlfriend used to say to me whenever I didn't do the dishes ahhhh Neko-chan you crazy psychotic bitch" Naruto said stoking his chin and looking to the right smiling at old memories. "Oh but to answer your question let's have a flash back to around a few minutes of our epic battle."

"Epic battle?! You sucker punched me with a cake full of Kryptonite"

"Shut up Mini Me I beat you with my awesome ninja powers "Naruto yelled back "STARTS THE FLASH BACK"

**Flash Back after Naruto Knocked out Superboy**

Naruto and the others looked down at the knocked out Superboy covered in chocolate cake and kryptonite.

"That'll teach you to try and attack me, he went down faster than Floyd Patterson" Naruto said folding his arms and lifting his nose toward the test tube teenager.

"dude where'd you get the kryptonite from" Kid Flash asked as he bent down and pick up one of the pieces stuck to Superboy.

"You're kidding right" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "the world's full of the stuff if you look at the right places"

"And where may I ask are the right places" Aqualad asked

"Well these pieces I found in this small farming town in Kansas" Naruto answered

No one notice Robin double taking at Naruto's answer "a farming town in Kansas could that mean?..."

Robin was about to ask Naruto but stopped as the sounds of the door for Superboy's chamber started to open.

Naruto acted first he formed the seal for the shadow clone jutsu creating two clones. Said clones ran toward Superboy's unconscious body and picked it up before running behind Superboy's pod. The real Naruto formed another seal and used the transformation jutsu to turn into Superboy.

Through the whole process Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin where stunned at the display at Naruto's abilities

"Ok I hate to admit but that was pretty cool" Kid said

"Yeah well you're not going to like my next trick" Naruto held his breath as he throw a smoke pellet on the ground. A cloud of green smoke emerged and blanked the hero's. As the smoke cleared the sidekicks trio where on the ground knocked out, and the doors opened.

Walked in Dr. Mark Desmond scientist, geneticists, giant douche bag. He observed the knocked out sidekicks and then to his creation.

Naruto looked back at Desmond and stood at attention as if waiting for a command. He approached Naruto smiling creepily at him. "atta boy" he said as if addressing a guard dog.

Desmond looked back at the side kicks and turned around. "Get them to the containment pods in the extraction room" he said toward Guardian "I have to address this incident to the board of directors"

Guardian nodded in agreement. Desmond left the room along with his Genomorph-gnome siting on his shoulder, leaving Guardian and a handful of Genomorph elves and a troll. Guardian turned to Naruto smiling lightly as he did

"Think you could give me a hand at transporting the prisoners to the extraction room Superboy."

Naruto gave a salute toward Guardian "Sim comandante"

Guardian gave him a confused look "did you just speak Spanish?"

"No! That was Portuguese, raciest" Naruto retorted but then realized that he didn't know if Superboy could talk or not.

Guardian still had a look of be bewilderment "how can you even speak let alone know Portuguese?"

Naruto started scratching the back of his head "ahahah Rosetta Stone"

"oh well do you think you can handle transporting the prisoners"

"Yes, yes I can" Naruto turned around just in time to see two Genomorph elves come behind Superboy's pod pushing a wheelbarrow with a sheet over it. He then proceed to lift Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin and place them in the wheel barrow in that order. Adjusting to the new weight the two Genomorph proceed to exit out of the door along with Naruto.

As they entered the hallway and saw the cost was clear Naruto and the Genomorphs dispelled reverting back to Naruto and his two clones.

"Well that was easy" one of Naruto's clones said

"A little two easy" Naruto replied his clones gave him confused looks wanting him to elaborate

"Every time I said something the helmet guy agreed to it a little too easily, I think that demon thing on his shoulder…"

"a Genomorph, there called Genomorph"

"whatever every time I said something it's eyes glowed and just for a second so did bucket heads, I think he's being mind controlled or something" Naruto turned around and started heading down the hall "well whatever it's not my problem come guys let's get out of here and go check out the fireworks I don't think they started yet.

One of Naruto's clones let go of the wheelbarrow and stared to follow him the other didn't and voiced why "wait you can't just leave these guys here" he said pointing to the wheel barrel full of sidekicks and one clone.

"Why not it's not like we owe them anything" the clone following Naruto said

"What about doing the right thing" the other clone pleaded

Naruto stopped turned around and looked back at the clones excited "ah man I can't believe this is happening" he said with the excitement of a nine year old at a toy store "you guys are totally going to do it"

Both clones looked back at Naruto confused

"do what" they said in unison

"Do the two shoulder angels scenario you know like one tv where one tells me not to do something and only preserve myself interest and the other says I should put my selfishness a side and do what's right"

"Are you serious?"

"YES AND DON"T RUINTHIS FOR ME OK!" Naruto yelled back. "Ok turn into shoulder angels

The clones shrugged at each other and transformed with the good intentioned one turning into Naruto wearing white robes with a harp and the other turning into his new sexy jutsu which was like his old one except this time his female counter part was wearing a sexy devil costume that barely covered her more intimate areas.

"hmmmm, na both of you turn into something else" the good clone transformed into the south Korean super star Psy and the bad clone turned into North Korean dictator Kim Jong Un.

"nope not that ether I mean I like who you're wearing a white tuxedo" Naruto said pointing at Psy "and how your wearing that dark North Korean military uniform" he said pointing at Un "but I think this scenario of you guys together has been done already"

"WHAT!" Un said "I will not listen to this none scene anymore stop acting like a child and just make a decision already"

Psy didn't say anything he just stated doing his horse riding galloping dance. Naruto looked at the dance moving and compiling him to do what he needed to do "you know what just for that I'm going to do the goody good thing and help these guys"

"Seriously?" Un said in contempt

"Yes and Psy stop dancing" Psy stopped and listened

"Here" Naruto tossed a set of keys at the idol

"You can get out of here and go watch the fireworks, but bring Kurama's car around when it's over ok"

Psy nodded stated dancing and left trying to find the nearest elevator.

The Un clone turned back into Naruto and could only stare disbelievingly at him "well what are you waiting for let's go find the dna extraction room already"

**Flashback Over **

"And that's the story" Naruto said to Superboy while sipping his tea

"That doesn't explain why I'm in these cloths" the clone said

"Well I felt kind of bad messing up your solar suit, so I gave you the only pair of cloths I had that could fit you"

"…if you had the chance why didn't you just leave with the intruders instead of just coming down here and placing them in the containment pods"

Naruto took a long sip of his tea and held it in the let out a breath of relaxation "because, I thought we could talk"

"Talk?" Superboy asked

"Yeah you know just hang out have some tea" Naruto moved to the side reveling a tea pot on the ground hot sexy steam coming out of it.

"What do you want to talk about" Superboy asked cautiously

"Whatever you want, it's your house"

He didn't know why but looking back at the smaller boy Superboy with whatever instincts or gut feelings he had just couldn't place the spikey haired trickster as a threat ,or at least any sign of him being un earnest.

"Alright well talk, but first can I have another set of cloths it looks like I've just…..just" his lack of pop culture and joke telling were starting to show not his fault though technically speaking he was just under and hour old.

"Like you're about to go on spring break at Martha's Vineyard" Naruto said

"I don't know what that is"

"…well it was funny" Naruto said

Even though we know it wasn't

"Shut up" Naruto said looking up to the ceiling in annoyances

"What?"

"Nothing, so new cloths?" Naruto put his cup on the floor and put his hands in his front pant pockets pulling out a scroll and opening it

"I just got just the threads that just might fit you big guy, but I was saving them for Comic Con"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kid Flash woke up suddenly his head lightly groggy and foggy at what had happened he looked to his right to see Robin In a pod like Superboy's but with his arms shackled apart. Looking to the left he saw Aqualad in the same predicament. And the then down to see something he wouldn't have believe in a million years

Superboy was sitting on the ground in a Boba Fett costume accept for the helmet that was on the ground next to him. And across from him Wally saw the new bane of his existence

"NARUTO!" K.F. screamed "what the hell did you do to us, and why are we strapped in these pods!"

Naruto and Superboy looked at Wally "your right he does complain a lot"

"Shut it" the speedster said at the boy of steel "and why are you dressed as Boba Fett!"

"Because I'm a little to short to be a Blizzard …" Superboy looked to Naruto

"Storm" Naruto said quietly

"yes, Strom Trooper" Superboy said monotony just before taking another ship of his tea

"You don't even know what a Storm Trooper is, hell you don't even know what Star Wars is!"

Superboy got up placing his tea cup on the ground as he did "but I will know" he said quite seriously "I'll know the sensation of the cool breeze across my face, smell the aroma of freshly baked goods, hear music that I myself couldn't hope to grasp in my best days and see the greatest trilogy that mankind has ever known giving the Hope the Strike and Return of fantasy that the galaxy will ever know."

"What else" Naruto said his face turning bright red and holding in the creepiest perverted grin that Jiraiya himself would be proud of"

"And I'll taste the sweetest nectar of a woman's hidden flower"

Naruto fell to the floor laughing rolling around; Robin still being a kid himself started laughing, while Aqualad only blushed trying to get the imagery Superboy just painted out of his mind.

"What have you been teaching him?!" Kid Shouted

Naruto back flipped of the ground still smiling "that's nothing" he turned toward Supes "Yo Conner, sing George Carlin's Seven Words You Can Never Say on Television"

Conner opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could sing

"You know I know we're in a bad situation when I'm the one acting serious"

"You need to take a cold pill" Conner said

"It's chill pill Conner" Naruto corrected

"Why do you keep calling him Conner" Robin asked

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of clove cigarettes, he took one out and placed in between his lips right before lighting it up with a silver zippo. He took a drag before replaying

"It's Conner like Connor MacLeod"

Blank faces one all three heroes

"You know like the Highlander"

Still blank

"There can be only one" Naruto said in a bad Scottish accent

"There can be only one?" Aqualad questioned

Naruto took his cigarette out of his mouth and placed it between his finger "you better tell them" he said to Conner who in turn nodded in understanding what Naruto meant.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he return from the light." He said solemnly

"See just like the Highlander" Naruto said

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration….." Aqualad said

"Yes" Conner said cutting of the Atlantean, "But Naruto has told me that I should aim toward being my own man. To be more than just a copy but a hero out of my own right to go beyond Superman, Cadmus and my solar suit"

"And dressing like this Bobo Fett is doing so"

Naruto's face crunched up a bit "like this Bobo Fett, don't tell me…oh my god you haven't seen Star War ether!" pointing accusingly at Aqualad.

"Well yes I have not seen the series" he began but was interrupted by the blond Shinobi

"Ok first thing we do when we get of here is a Star Wars Marathon at Robin's house"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Naruto and Superboy turned around toward the door to see Desmond, Guardian, Dr. Spence and a handful of elves along with a least to trolls enter the room.

"None of you are going anywhere" Desmond saw the current dress his creation was in "and where did you get that ridicules outfit"

Even though Superboy didn't know much about the world he did know how he felt about certain things one of those feelings being that he like his Mandalorian battle armor a lot more than his solar suit.

"Naruto gave it to me, I like it" he said narrowing his eyes at the four eyed freak.

Desmond only shock his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "don't go thinking for yourself" he said condescendingly "You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and it's about time you start acting like one"

Desmond looked to the gnome on his shoulder "do it" the little creature nodded and started constipating, uh I mean concentrating.

"AHHHHH!" Superboy held his head in great pain falling to his knees as he did.

"NO! You fucking don't!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Conner's Helmet and slammed it onto his new friends head.

Superboy stopped screaming as if his pain had stopped and slowly got backed up

"What….what is this" Desmond asked in panic "why aren't you controlling him" he shouted to his little telepath. There was no way that wearing a simple helmet stopped the psychic commands if that where try then Guardian wouldn't even have one as part of his uniform. Unless….

"You!" he shouted across the room pointing at Naruto "that helmet has telepathic defenses on it don't it what's it made of!"

Naruto slide a sly smile and shock some ash from his cigarette "that helmet is Jedi mind trick proof, of course your little mind readers aren't going to crack it" Naruto then slammed his hand into Conner's back activating the jet pack he wore as part of his ensemble.

Conner was lifted a few feet of the air hovering. "Sorry it doesn't have enough power to fly above the clouds but you can get footballs off of roof tops." Naruto yelled

"or a high enough to give you air support" the clone said before kicking his leg back to movment of which flipped his body allowing him to rocket toward one of the Genomorph trolls knocking it into a wall.

"I've had enough of this Guardian!" Desmond yelled to the mind controlled hero. "Get that blond haired brat and beat him an inch of his life"

The Genomorph on Guardian's shoulder's eyes glowed downloading the command to the helpless man

"AHHH! I'll rip the flesh from his bones!"

"gezz what's with you guys and ripping flesh from bones" Naruto retorted gearing up for the rumble

"Naruto?" the ninja turned around "If it's not too much trouble could your free Kid Flash, Robin, and myself from captivity before engaging in a fight?"

"mmmmmmmmm yeah I guess I can't let you guess just _hang around_" Naruto looked around seeing no one laughing at his pathetic attempt at humor. Naruto made a sour face before creating a shadow clone

"Go free those guys" he commanded while dodging Guardian's tackle attack. The clone nodded and ran over to the computer terminal.

"ha!" the superiorly annoying voice of Desmond echoed through the room "do you thing that replication of yours can hack through the security locks it might have been easy for you to put those three in the pod….."

"WHAT!" Kid Flash yelled cutting off the Scientist "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT US IN HERE ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE BAD GUYS OR WHAT!"

"don't be stupid" Naruto's clone said as he was currently scratching his head trying to make head's and tails of the computer counsel in front of him "he figured those pods might have some sort of motion detector in them to tell if there being used or not"

"and I need time to talk to Conner to help him sort through his life goals and help him sort through some deep seated anger" the real Naruto finished

Conner picked up a knocked up Geno Troll by its legs and used it as a bat to smash the other one into the wall

"hmmmmmmm I still think he needs more work" Naruto said while dodging a quick attack from Guardian.

An explosion erupted from the computer counsel Naruto's shadow clone was using in turn causing the extraction pods to open freeing the three sidekicks.

"Wow what just happened?" Robin asked looking back and forth between the pods and the computer console.

The clone just shrugged "I just pressed the button the DEL button I thought it was the Dill Pickle button"

"I think that was the delete key"

"Oh, then how the hell did I get this Dill Pickle" the clone retorted as he held out a large pickle that he then started to eat.

"STOP!, STOP this foolishness right now" the three young heroes, the mind controlled Warrior, and the blond ninja saw that Desmond's face tuned red from anger as he was breathing deeply

"You!" he yelled pointing at Naruto "you break into this facility, free my greatest creation, poised its mind with radical notions…..

"I'm not an it, Virginian!" a voiced said from the back of the room still betting up his clone brothers

"Virginian?" the scientist questioned

"He meant to call you a virgin, but please don't mind him continue your little hissy fit we're all paying attention to you now" Naruto said while taking another breath from the cancer stick in his mouth

"And to top it all your smoking!, this is a non-smoking area!"

"Which probably has oh I don't some sort of smoke detection device that will immediately activate a sprinkler system" Naruto said matter of factly

On cue an alarm went off as water rained down from the celling

"Which will also bypass all the security locks as this whole facility enters fire safety mode unlocking every door for use"

The lab door opened automatically

"Which also include the elevator, am I right Mr. Science" Naruto said as the sprinklers had put out his cigarette as he took it from his lips and flicked hit hitting Desmond in his nerd glasses.

Calmly Desmond removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief, began wiping his glasses and placed them back on his face "I'm going to unleash a horror so great upon you the prince of crime himself will shiver at what remains of you"

"….Cesare Borgia? He's died"  
"THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME!"

"Pierrot? ,His only crime was stealing my heart"

Desmond reached into his labcoat and pulled out a test tube containing a blue liquid.

"Behold!" the scientist said right before taking a huge sip of the potion swallowing it all on one swish "the power of Project Blockbust….." and that's all he got to say before a giant ass drill bursts out of the ground launching Desmond across the room and slamming into a far off wall. All that was left behind was his severed arm that got shredded off from the drill. The drill climb into the room, reveling itself to be a subterranean tunneling tank like vehicle.

"Wow, I guess he should have tried using project Netflix" Robin the boy wonder said with a hand up in the air. Kid Flash and Aqualad only gave him solemn looks as did Naruto surprisingly

"What's a Netflix?" Naruto asked scratching his head

"Seriously?" Robin said "you've never heard of Netflix it's a website that streams tv shows and movies for a monthly fee on your computer"

"Oh yell there you go I'm not really in to computer on a count of they catch on fire when I use them."

"Guys focus giant drill thing just busted into the room" Kid shouted

The tree heroes and Naruto ran up to the vehicle just as the bottom hatch opened up reliving a Goggles Wearing Kurama.

"Damn Kurama" Naruto said "You planning to invade Ba Sing Se, with that thing or what"

"Shut up" the tailed beast said getting out of the drill machine "You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to get Roulette to let me borrow this thing" Kurama said pointing his thumb behind him toward the machine."

"….. You barrowed this thing from Roulette?" Naruto asked

"Yeah"

"What did you give her?" Naruto asked

"Nothing"

"No seriously what did you give her because if I half to fight in another underground illegal meta-human battle royal, AGAIN! I'm going to be super pissed"

"I'm sorry but did you say meta-human battle royal?" Aqualad inquired

"No I said Illegal meta-human battle royal"

"You don't have to fight in a battle royal "Kurama said

"Oh thank the W.O.F" Naruto exclaimed swiping sweat from his brow with his hand as he did

"I gave her your Aston Martin DB5"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed

"Ah guys don't you thing we should be making our daring escape now" Robin asked

"Not now Raven" Naruto yelled

"It's Robin"

"Same species" Naruto said turning his head to address the young ward. Turning back around to keep yelling at his Foxy friend.

"Well I was going to hand over my Charger but she didn't take it"

"Duh who the hell wants a 2010 Dodge Charger over a Martian?!"

The sound of a large roar stopped Naruto mid rant as well as Suberboy who was still beating up his Genomorph brothers.

Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes Mark Desmond busted from the lab equipment that had buried him from his flying across the room emerging as a grotesque huge muscle mound monster man.

With a mighty jump he leaped across the room landing right in front of the blond Ninja. Showing that his arm had not only grown back but looked more powerful than his other

"Kurama take the terrific trio and Clone Wars out of here and back to the surface"

"Naruto, if we fight as one there's a better chance of subduing this mad doctor" Aqualad said quietly as if not to arise the attention of Blockbuster who except form some deep breathing was not moving as if to say make the first move punk.

"I got this Shark Boy just go top side this one's one me" Naruto said not taking his eyes of the beast.

Kurama didn't have to be told twice he stretched out four of his tails as they warped into the shape of clawed hands grabbing the three young heroes across the waist and lifting them into the air and into the dill Machine. He then proceed to enter the machine himself

"Good luck Naruto, Yo Kaine get your cloned butt over here!"

Suberboy was sitting on a pile of Genomorph Trolls while holding an elf in a head lock and giving it a noogie

"coming!" he said as if he was getting called to come in for dinner he activated his jet pack and flow all the way toward the vehicle hatch.

"Nice to meet you I'm Conner" he said

"Kurama Uzumaki pleasure's all mine" the fox said has he shook his hand right before both of them entered the dill.

As the hatch closed to machine turned on and started heading for a nearby wall and started going upward.

"Do you honestly thing you have a chance against me alone" the monster said grinning it's ugly smile as it did.

"Because I feel sorry for you I'm going to give you some advice that might just one day save your Life, Mickey Rourke" Naruto said

"And that would be?"

"I NEVER fight alone"

Naruto's clone that had freed his new acquaintances jumped from the computer console and right behind Blockbuster.

Guardian who looked like he had gotten knocked out from the entrance of the drill disappeared in a swirl of smoke reveling another Naruto. In fact the Genomorphs in the room slowly getting up from the ground and transforming into an army of Naruto's and finally Dr. Spencer who had been hiding in a corner turned into a Naruto.

"The fire alarm" Blockbuster said "you set it off to help Guardian and Spencer to escape"

Slowly the whole army of Naruto's started to crowd and from a circle around the monster

"ATTACK!"The army said right before making a Rasengan in each hand as they did.

**Read and Review please and again I apologize for spelling and grammar. Anyone want be and editor/beta reader/awesome person **


End file.
